ALLOVER
オールオーバー |image = Allovernew.png |caption = 2017 |origin = Japan |genre = J-Pop |years = 2012-Present |label = ALLOVER D.D. (2012-2018) Victor Entertainment (2018-Present) |website = Official Website |agency = ALLOVER PROJECT }} is a idol group formed in 2012. It mainly consists of members selected from local idol groups. It is made up of Team α (formed at the group's formation), Team γ (formed in April 2013), Team δ (formed in December 2013), Team ε (formed in May 2014), Team ζ (formed in 2015), Team η, and ALLOVERnx. Members Current Members *Nakayama Serina (中山瀬梨奈) (Joined November 2012) - Team β *Natsui Miku (夏井みく) (Joined January 2014) - Team δ *Yuuki Yuki (ゆうきゆき) (Joined May 2014) - Team ε *Kajiwara Shuri (梶原朱里) (Joined January 2015) - Team ζ *Kitagawa Moe (北川萌恵) (Joined January 2015) - Team ζ *Chiba Nanaki (千葉奈々希) (Joined Unknown) - ALLOVERnx Former Members *Kiritani Mao (桐谷真央) (Original Member, Graduated September 2012) *Yamaguchi Mana (Original Member, Fired November 2012) *Shirai Moeka (白井萌花) (Joined December 2012, Left February 2013) - Team β *Takamori Shino (高森紫乃) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) - Team α *Kishita Nozomi (木下望) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) - Team α *Aoki Shiori (青木栞) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) - Team α *Asaoka Akane (朝丘朱音) (Original Member, Graduated April 2013) - Team α *Nanase Izumi (七瀬いづみ) (Original Member, Graduated May 2013) - Team α *Izumisawa Ayane (泉沢紋音) (Original Member, Graduated May 2013) - Team α *Himekawa Reona (姫川れおな) (Joined November 2012, Left June 2013) - Support Member *Ozora Mau (大空舞) (Joined December 2012, Fired June 2013) - Team β *Yanagisawa Ayano (柳沢あやの) (Joined December 2012, Graduated November 2013) - Team β *Koike Anna (小池安奈) (Original Member, Graduated December 2013) - Team α *Koike Yuna (小池優奈) (Original Member, Graduated December 2013) - Team α *Kunitake Narumi (國武成美) (Joined December 2012, Graduated December 2013) - Team β *Hiiragi Rio (柊木りお) (Joined March 2013, Graduated December 2013) - Team γ *Ueno Miyuki (上野美雪) (Joined December 2012, Graduated March 2014) - Team β *Watase Jun (渡瀬純) (Original Member, Graduated March 2014) - Team α *Konishi Yuna (小西ゆな) (Joined December 2013, Graduated March 2014) - Team δ *Aihara Saki (相原咲) (Joined November 2012, Graduated May 2014) - Team β *Kariyama Kyoko (可鈴山京子) (Joined March 2013, Withdrew May 2014) - Team γ *Tokoi Yuki (常井侑紀) (Joined March 2013, Withdrew May 2014) - Team γ *Katase Satsuki (片瀬咲月) (Joined June 2013, Withdrew May 2014) - Team γ *Misaki Mayu (みさきまゆ) (Joined December 2013, Withdrew May 2014) - Team δ *Isshiki Kyoko (一色杏子) (Joined December 2013, Withdrew May 2014) - Team δ *Futaba Riko (双葉璃子) (Joined December 2012, Graduated June 2014) - Team β *Konno Kasumi (今野香純) (Joined December 2012, Graduated October 2014) - Team β *Sakashita Risa (坂下梨沙) (Joined May 2014, Graduated December 2014) - Team ε *Miyazaki Yui (宮崎優衣) (Joined May 2014, Graduated December 2014) - Team ε *Okada Juria (岡田じゅりあ) (Joined May 2014, Graduated December 2014) - Team ε *Aizawa Nao (藍沢菜生) (Joined June 2013, Graduated December 2014) - Team γ *Ushiyama Honoka (牛山穂乃香) (Joined May 2014, Graduated March 2015) - Team ε *Uetake Yua (植竹優亜) (Joined January 2014, Graduated March 2015) - Team δ *Matsushita Ai (松下愛) (Joined January 2014, Graduated March 2015) - Team δ *Enta Haruka (円田はるか) (Joined December 2013, Graduated April 2015) - Team δ *Inaba Misaki (稲葉美咲) (Joined January 2014, Graduated July 2015) - Team δ *Sorai Miyu (空井美友) (Left July 21, 2015) - ALLOVERnx *Oba Chihiro (大場千尋) (Joined January 2014, Withdrew September 2015) - Team δ *Tsurezure Miore (徒然みおれ) (Joined May 2014, Graduated September 2015) - Team ε *Endo Haruka (遠藤遥) (Joined December 2012, Graduated September 2015) - Team β *Kise Nanami (黄瀬ななみ) (Graduated September 29, 2015) - ALLOVERnx *Tanaka Rina (田中理奈) (Joined Unknown, Graduated September 2015) - NX *Onishi Kaai (大西可愛) (Joined Unknown, Left October 2015) - ALLOVERnx *Aoi Mana (あおい愛) (Joined Unknown, Left October 2015) - ALLOVERnx *Hoshino Saki (星野沙季) (Joined May 2013, Graduated November 2015) - Team γ *Aoi Natsumi (葵なつみ) (Joined May 2013, Graduated December 2015) - Team γ *Itsuki Tomoko (樹智子) (Joined Unknown, Left January 2016) - ALLOVERnx *Sekine Yumi (関根ゆみ) (Original Member, Graduated January 2016) - Captain, Team α *Saida Marin (彩田真鈴) (Joined January 2014, Left March 2016) - Team δ *Matsushita Erika (松下恵里香) (Joined February 2013, Graduated March 2016) - Team δ *Kagawa Miyu (香川美優) (Joined Unknown, Left April 2016) - ALLOVERnx *Nagase Ayaka (永瀬綾香) (Joined Unknown, Graduated August 25, 2016) - ALLOVERnx *Kasuga Sayaka (春日沙也加) (Joined February 2015, Graduated October 2016) - Team ζ *Yamashita Haruka (山下春花) (Joined February 2015, Graduated October 2016) - Team ζ *Onuma Mina (小沼美菜) (Joined May 2013, Graduated November 2016) - Team γ *Akizuki Yume (秋月ゆめ) (Joined December 2012, Graduated December 2016) - Team β *Hoshi Masumi (星真純) (Joined Unknown, Left February 7, 2017) - ALLOVERnx *Miyashiro Kotomi (宮代琴弓) (Joined January 2015, Graduated February 2017) - Team ζ *Fujisaki Yurina (藤咲ゆりな) (Joined Unknown, Graduated April 2017) - Team η *Kato Arisa (加藤ありさ) (Joined March 2013, Graduated August 2017) - Team γ *Kitagawa Meme (北川芽韻) (Joined May 2016, Graduated March 2018) - Team η Discography Singles *2012.07.18 Yume no Tobira (夢のトビラ) *2012.10.31 Inazuma Lovely (イナズマ♥ラブリー) *2013.02.20 Tatakai wa Korekara (戦いはこれから) *2013.07.31 Sekai de Ichiban Natsu ga Suki (世界でイチバン夏が好き) *2014.02.26 Sakura BaBy Love (桜BaByラブ) *2014.09.17 Yuujou Express (友情エクスプレス) *2015.05.06 Koeteke Everything (超えてけエブリシング) Gallery Arrobaa.jpg External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Facebook *Official YouTube Channel Category:Groups Category:2012 Group Formations Category:2012 Debuts Category:Girl Groups Category:12 Member Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:6 Member Group